


El final del viaje

by Caileen



Category: Free!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caileen/pseuds/Caileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin  ha conseguido llegar a la  final de  las Olimpiadas ...  ¿pero como acabara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El final del viaje

**2016\. Estadio Olímpico de Rio de Janeiro. 12:00**

  
Mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo de salida que conducía a la piscina no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, en cómo le gustaría que pudiera verle ahora , había conseguido llegar donde siempre había querido llegar , por sí mismo y para sí mimo .  
Tres años atrás, cuando había regresado de Australia le había dicho a Haru que no quería seguir viviendo el sueño de su padre , pero había descubierto tiempo después que convertirse en nadador profesional y ganar una medalla en los juegos olímpicos era algo que realmente deseaba hacer.  
A medida que se acercaba a la salida su corazón se aceleraba , había practicado mucho y luchado mucho para estar allí y ahora era el momento decisivo , se había clasificado en las semifinales y solo le quedaba nadar en la final , era el fin del camino que había empezado muchos años atrás , cuando se había marchado para mejorar y cuando había vuelto y había empezado realmente a hacerlo.  
Cuando todos los nadadores salieron a la piscina los espectadores rompieron en aplausos y gritos de ánimo a los diferentes representantes que participaban, el estadio estaba a rebosar, había banderas de todas las nacionalidades y pancartas con frases de apoyo en diferentes idiomas colgaban de las barandillas. Rin sonrió, disfrutando del momento pero enseguida sus ojos buscaron una pancarta en concreto, una pequeña, que pasaría inadvertida para el resto pero era la única que Rin necesitaba ver antes de la competición.  
Recorrió las gradas con la vista muy lentamente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, allí , en primera fila , a la derecha de la piscina , se encontraba una pancarta de color amarillo , dibujada a mano , en la que se podía leer “ por el equipo , a la victoria” y su nombre escrito en letras rojas. De pie, detrás de la pancarta, se encontraban todos sus amigos mirándole, sonriéndole y animándole, cada uno a su estilo.  
Rei aplaudía al ritmo de las consignas de los demás espectadores, Makoto le sonría mientras aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo , Nagisa saltaba de un sitio a otro gritando su nombre y haciéndole gestos con la mano para que les viera y Haru le miraba en silencio sentado y con una media sonrisa que le transmitía toda la confianza que tenia depositada en él , era como si sus ojos le estuvieran diciendo “ no necesitas mis gestos de apoyo , lo vas a conseguir”.  
Les hizo un discreto gesto con la mano para que supieran que les había visto, y termino de quitarse el chándal mientras en megafonía daban el aviso de que los finalistas de la prueba de 100 metros libres de natación debían tomar posiciones en sus respectivas calles .Rin se dirigió a la segunda , a su izquierda estaba el representante de China , el país que había ganado en los anteriores Juegos Olímpicos y dos calles a su derecha estaba el representante de Australia , un chico un año mayor que él al que había conocido brevemente en su estancia en ese país, pero no era momento de pensar en eso , no podía perder la concentración así que tomo posición “piensa solo en el agua” le había aconsejado Haru , “es lo más importante , solo importa el agua , ni los jueces , ni los oponentes “

Una sonrisa volvió a cruzar su rostro recordando como todos ellos le habían ayudado y apoyado para llegar donde estaba ahora mismo. Makoto acompañándole y colaborado con su entrenador para ajustar su programa de entrenamiento , Rei proporcionándole todas las estadísticas , estrategias , puntos fuertes y débiles de sus contrincantes y ayudándole a estudiar para no perder el hilo de las clases por culpa de los entrenamientos a pesar de lo mal alumno que era cuando no conseguía entender lo que le explicaba, Haru le había ayudado a “entender el agua” como él mismo decía nadando con él día sí, día también para que mejorara su técnica y Nagisa….bueno Nagisa le había ayudado a desconectar, a él y a todos , cuando estaban exhaustos , cansados o desanimados siempre aparecía con algún plan que les hacía recargar las pilas.  
Si ese día conseguía ganar no ganaría solo él, ganarían todos, todas las personas que habían hecho posible que estuviera allí.  
Se subió a su bloque de salida, se coloco las gafas como siempre hacía golpeando su nuca con la goma y se inclino hacia delante preparado para saltar.  
“preparados, listos, ya”  
Saltó como más energía de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, introduciéndose en el agua en el ángulo perfecto y con suavidad, buceó los primeros metros hasta que su cabeza y sus poderosos brazos emergieron a la superficie .  
Izquierda, derecha , izquierda , derecha … atravesaba la piscina a toda velocidad concentrándose solo en respirar , no oía ni los gritos de ánimo , ni a sus compañeros , solo el sonido de su pulso en sus oídos que latía desbocado al ritmo de su propio corazón , enseguida llego al final de la calle, se preparó , tocó el muro y giro como un rayo . En ese momento pudo ver la situación de los demás contrincantes, solo dos parecían ir por delante de él: Australia y Estados Unidos, ambos le sacaban dos brazadas, pero era una distancia asumible, aun podía ganar, así que en la vuelta echó el resto y se concentro en el agua .Cuando toco la pared de llegada, casi al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, alzó la vista inmediatamente para ver el ranking en la pantalla gigante , en ese momento el mundo no existía , los jueces no existían solo estaba él y aquella pantalla luminosa que podría encumbrarle o destruirle.  
Cuando vio aparecer en lo alto de la lista el numero uno junto a su nombre se quedó paralizado, no sentía las piernas, sabía que debía salir del agua pero su cuerpo no le respondía, solo podía mirar aquella pantalla que anunciaba al mundo que Rin Matsuoka acababa de ganar la medalla de oro.  
Unos segundos después consiguió reaccionar y salir para recibir el abrazo de su entrenador y fue entonces cuando tomo consciencia de lo que significaba aquello. Era el mejor. Había cumplido su sueño. Había llegado donde su padre un pudo llegar.  
Rin levanto los brazos con gesto victorioso disfrutando de los aplausos y vítores que le estaban regalando desde las gradas, y cuando los bajó, para recibir la felicitación de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.  
Cuando hubo terminado de saludar a sus contrincantes volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la pequeña pancarta a su izquierda buscando a sus amigos que ahora saltaban y aplaudían como locos. Después, muy a su pesar, tuvo que retirarse junto con los demás.  
Desde las gradas todos vieron a Rin desaparecer, sabían que volverían a verlo en la entrega de medallas así que se sentaron de nuevo comentando la carrera. En ello estaban cuando de repente alguien les llamo desde el pasillo “ Disculpen caballeros , estoy buscando a ..” saco un papel del bolsillo recito sus nombres  
Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años , ataviado con un chaleco de la organización y con un pase con su foto donde ponía VIP en letras grandes .  
“Somos nosotros” contesto Makoto algo confundido “¿qué ocurre?”  
“No se preocupen, no sucede nada malo, pero necesito que me acompañen por favor “  
Todos se miraban unos a otros sin entender bien qué pasaba  
-¡No podemos irnos ahora, nuestro amigo acaba de ganar y no podemos perdernos la entrega de medallas!  
Exclamo Nagisa con verdadera preocupación temiendo que pudieran impedirles ver la ceremonia  
-No se preocupen, estarán de vuelta para la ceremonia, por favor, acompáñenme  
Y se giro sin más caminado pasillo adelante dando por supuesto que los demás le seguirían  
Todos se miraron unos a otros y se levantaron para seguirle, al fin y al cabo se trataba de alguien de la organización, pero ¿qué podía ser tan importante como para que les hicieran abandonar el estadio de esa manera?  
*

Rin nunca había sido muy bueno en las entrevistas, desde que había empezado su camino en los Juegos Olímpicos había tenido que realizar algunas y siempre lo pasaba fatal, nunca sabia que contestar exactamente , le incomodaba que le sacaran fotos intentaba hacer las menos posibles pero ahora que había ganado sabía que no podría evitar tener que contestar algunas preguntas y hacerse algunas fotos así que se resigno a atender a unos cuantos periodistas que le acompañaban mientras se dirigía a la sala de descanso desde donde se accedía a los vestuarios .  
Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí, dejando fuera los flashes y las preguntas repetitivas por fin pudo respirar tranquilo y dejarse caer en el sofá para disfrutar unos minutos del silencio, se coloco la toalla sobre la cabeza y respiro hondo unas cuantas veces repitiéndose en voz baja “ he ganado , he ganado…” intentando creérselo , había soñado tantas veces con la medalla de oro que le costaba reconocer que ahora era una realidad.  
De repente la puerta se abrió lentamente distrayéndole de sus pensamientos y haciéndole levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con su madre que le miraba desde la puerta, tenía los ojos llorosos de la emoción y una amplia sonrisa en los labios.  
Su madre nunca había sido muy alegre, desde la muerte de su padre eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se la veía reír con ganas y autentica felicidad .Sí sonreía de vez en cuando, en fiestas familiares, con amistades…. Pero Rin habría aprendido a reconocer cuando lo hacía por educación y cuando lo hacía de corazón. Le dolía pensar que su madre no tenía motivos para ser feliz “ Lo único que me hace feliz es saber que tú y tu hermana sois felices , sois mi razón para sonreír “ le había dicho ella la única vez que hablaron del tema , justo antes de irse a Australia, por eso aquella sonrisa valía más para él que cualquier medalla, ver esa sonrisa en la cara de su madre y saber que era gracias a él le llenaba de orgullo .  
Rin le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se levantaba y corría hacia ella a la vez que ella abría los brazos para acogerle. Cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron no pudo evitar romper a llorar de nuevo mientras susurraba al cuello de su madre “lo conseguí mama, lo conseguimos”. El abrazo duró unos segundos, hasta que se separaron y su madre le coloco las manos a ambos lados de la cara obligándole a mirarla, junto su frente con la de ella y mirándole a los ojos le dijo en voz baja y contenida “cariño, estoy orgullosa de ti, y tu padre también, no lo dudes” y le beso en la frente.  
Rin volvió a abrazarla con emoción y esta vez la levanto en el aire mientras en su interior algo se revolvía , no había conocido a su padre lo suficiente como para saber si estaría orgulloso de él o aprobaría su manera de actuar , pero oír esas palabras de la boca de su madre le había reconfortado tanto que pudo notar su piel erizándose debajo de la ropa.  
Ambos se separaron cuando picaron a la puerta .Dejo a su madre en el suelo y se acerco, al abrir se encontró con un remolino de pelo rojo que se lanzo a sus brazos gritando y cubriéndole de besos.  
-¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Lo conseguiste! -gritaba su hermana llorando y riendo a la vez.  
Rin la tomo también a ella en sus brazos y la levanto mientras la abrazaba.  
Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco, todos se sentaron en los sofás que había en un lado de la sala, al poco rato se les unió su entrenador que también le felicitó muy efusivamente alabando su estrategia durante la prueba hasta que sonó su teléfono móvil.  
Rin - dijo mientras se levantaba – tengo que marcharme, el comité olímpico necesita que firme unos papeles, ¿necesitas que haga algo por ti antes de irme?  
-En realidad sí que hay algo que podrías hacer por mi- contesto Rin con una sonrisa

                                                                                                                          *****

El hombre que les había sacado del estadio les conducía con paso ágil y mucha seguridad a través de pasillos y puertas que tenían escritos diferentes mensajes , algunos de ellos iban acompañados con el símbolo de prohibido y , en 3 ocasiones se encontraron con guardias de seguridad ,que les dejaron pasar en el momento en que vieron al identificación que el hombre les había dado y ahora colgaba de su cuello.  
Estaban empezando a ponerse nerviosos, sobre todo por el hecho de que aquel hombre no les había dicho ni palabra de a dónde iban, por más que todos, sobretodo Nagisa que no soportaba bien la incertidumbre, le habían preguntado donde se dirigían.  
De repente el hombre frenó en seco delante de una puerta y les hizo un gesto para que entraran.  
-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos-Preguntó Rei mirando la puerta y al hombre consecutivamente  
-Señores, hemos llegado, detrás de esa puerta hay alguien que quiere verles- dijo el hombre señalando la puerta mientras sonreía.  
Y de pronto Haru ató cabos, sonrío y dio un paso al frente abriendo la puerta sin llamar ante la mirada confusa de todos sus amigos.  
Y le vio.  
Estaba de espaldas , al fondo de la habitación que parecía una sala de descanso con sofás y aperitivos , hablaba con alguien, pero se giro en cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse y de pronto se le ilumino la cara , se disculpo con la persona con la que estaba hablando y se encamino a la puerta con rapidez mientras levantaba los brazos en gesto de victoria .  
Todos entraron en la habitación, primero Haru y detrás de él todos los demás que se apresuraron a abrazarle y felicitarle efusivamente, pisándose las frases.  
Rin se abrazo a ellos ante la atónita mirada del periodista con el que estaba hablando cuando habían entrado.  
Cuando se sentaron y se tranquilizaron el teléfono de Nagisa sonó y este se separo unos pasos para responder pero cuando vio el identificador de llamada supo enseguida que la llamada no era para él y le pasó el teléfono a Rin.  
-Creo que es para ti –le dijo tendiéndole el teléfono  
Rin lo miro, sonrió al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y descolgó  
-¿Nitori?  
Nitori no había podido viajar con ellos por culpa de los exámenes pero seguía las competiciones desde casa y se mantenía informado de todo. Rin hablo un par de minutos con él hasta que un responsable de la organización le indico que necesitaba que le acompañara para explicarle la planificación de la entrega de medallas, todos dejaron la habitación y volvieron a su lugar en las gradas.  
Una vez cambiado, ya con la ropa de la selección japonesa de natación se dirigió al túnel por el que accedería al pódium, le habían explicado que le entregarían la medalla y después sonaría el himno de Japón como ganador de la competición , estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de hacerlo mal y dejar mal a todo su equipo pero intento tranquilizarse pensando en sus amigos , en su madre , que le estarían viendo, esbozo una sonrisa cuando recordó el consejo que le había dado Nitori sobre imaginarse a la gente desnuda .  
Le tocaba salir, junto con los demás seleccionados se coloco frente al podum , vio la entrega de medallas de bronce y plata y entonces llego su turno .El mundo pareció girar más despacio cuando oyó su nombre por megafonía, notaba los latidos de su corazón en los oídos , le hormigueaban las piernas y se le había secado al boca  
“Medalla de oro de los juegos olímpicos 2016 , Japon ,Rin Matsuoka”  
El estad rompió en aplausos y Rin se encaramo a su posición mientras una mujer , probablemente algún cargo importante , le colocaba una medalla alrededor del cuello y le felicitaba en otro idioma .  
Rin balbuceo un “ gracias” y cerró el puño alrededor de la medalla, como si aun no se creyera que fuera real y no quisiera que se le escapara entre los dedos .  
Busco con la mirada a su madre y su hermana q estaban con su entrenador y aplaudían mientras intentaban contener las lagrimas , después busco su pequeña pancarta en las gradas, tras de ella Haru Rei , Nagisa y Makoto aplaudían y silbaban a más no poder .Rin saboreo el momento , ese único y perfecto momento en el que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad . Había recuperado a sus amigos, cumplido su sueño y había hecho feliz a su madre.  
***  
Haru colgó el teléfono y lo dejo caer sobre la cama, hacia ya 2 semanas que Rin había vuelto de Brasil y no le habían visto desde la fiesta de bienvenida que le habían preparado el día que llegó.  
Sabía por Gou que le había vuelto un poco loco la prensa ,los patrocinadores y toda la novedad de tener a un atleta olímpico en la ciudad y que pasaría un tiempo hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad pero en el fondo le dolía un poco que no hubiera encontrado tiempo para quedar con sus amigos o por lo menos contestar al teléfono .  
Volvió a coger el teléfono para llamar a Makoto y quedar con él esa tarde, cuando de repente este comenzó a vibrar y la fotografía de Rin apareció en la pantalla, Haru se apresuro a cogerlo:  
-¿Hola?  
-Soy yo Haru – oyó a Rin decir en el otro lado del teléfono con tono alegre  
-¡Por fin contestas, te hemos estado llamando un millón de veces!- dijo Haru en tono de reproche  
-Lo sé , vi las llamadas perdidas, lo siento ,- Rin parecía sentirlo de verdad y Haru se sintió mal por él , conociéndole seguro que en los últimos días , sin ni siquiera poder salir a correr tranquilo, estaría agobiado y tratándose de Rin , probablemente implicaría muchos gritos y discusiones- me tienen retenido con papeleo y mierdas así , este es el primer día que tengo algo de tiempo libre, hasta me han llegado ofertas para hacer anuncios de las marcas patrocinadoras Ja! , que sigan soñando  
Haru sonrió al teléfono, la voz de su amigo sonaba cargada de determinación, se notaba que ya había tomado una decisión al respecto y lo sentía q por el que tuviera que intentar que cambiara de opinión  
\- Pues te llamaba porque vamos a quedar todo el equipo esta tarde, por si te quie..  
-¡Si!- le interrumpió sin dejarle terminar  
-Rin si no sabes lo que te iba a decir  
-¡Si, si a lo que sea! Lo que sea que me aleje de reuniones, entrevistas y papeleos, necesito aire


End file.
